The MPCC Files
by mccleaks
Summary: The leaked files of the Megaspecies Protection and Containment Coalation.
1. MPCC FILE 1: OVERVIEW

The Megaspecies Protection and Containment Coalition is a top secret organization dedicated to the protection and containment of various abnormal organisms ( or Megaspecies). The world's leaders have entrusted the Coalition with a private military with top secret technology unique to the Coalition. The Coalition has various laboratories and containment sites around the world, used for the study and containment of Megaspecies.

Each Megaspecies is designated a Size Class and Aggressiveness level, based on their individual size and temperament.

The Size Classes are as follows:

Non-Anomalous: .3 to 39.7 meters: Subjects of this class do not breach the boundaries of what the public considers physically possible and can be reliably terminated with small arms fire.

Giant: 39.92 to 91.13 meters: Subjects of this class require tank and artillery rounds to terminate.

Gargantuan: 91.44 to 152 meters: Subject of this class require high powered missiles to terminate.

Monolithic: 152.4 to 213 meters: Subjects of this class require the most powerful of armor piercing ordinance to terminate.

Behemoth: 213.36 to 304.5 meters: Subjects of this class can only be terminated by Maser fire.

Leviathan: 304.8 meters to 381 meters: Subjects of this class are immune to all weapons, including nuclear warheads. Tracking these subjects is one of the highest priorities of the Coalition.

The Aggressiveness Classes are as follows:

Low: Subjects with low aggressiveness will avoid human contact or have displayed benevolence

Medium: Subjects with medium aggressiveness will attack when provoked, though provocation usually requires a direct attack

High: Subjects with high aggressiveness are very territorial and can be easily provoked

Very High: Subjects with very high aggressiveness will actively seek out and destroy life, subjects with very high aggressiveness are to be terminated ASAP


	2. MPCC FILE 2: WEAPONRY

Maser Tanks: At 126 meters long and 40 meters tall, these war machines fire a bright blue energy ray. This energy ray reaches temperatures of up to 75,000,000 degrees Celsius, slightly less than that of a nuclear bomb. Due to the incredible expensive cost of these weapons and their potential destructive capabilities, these weapons remain unique to the MPCC.

Project: ARES is a large scale project hoping to expand the MPCC arsenal with weapons capable of combating Leviathan Class Megaspecies. Project Ares consists of 3 separate weapons, 2 of which are constructed out of a previously unknown type of metal from a massive crashed spacecraft found in the asteroid belt the spacecraft is of unknown origin.

ARES-01: 01 is to be an upgraded version of the Maser tank, with a newfound, much more powerful energy source

ARES-02: 02 is a large battleship designed for deployment in any situation. 02 is to be capable of combat in the air, underwater and undergrown. With a large drill attached to it's hull, it will be able to burrow through almost everything. 02 will be armed with many canons harnessing the same energy as 01. Only one of these weapons will be constructed due to the massive amount of resources required. A crew of 20 will man this battleship.

ARES-03: 03 is a large mechanical doppelganger of Subject 1131954. Armed with massive versions of the same weapons as 01 and 02 in it's "mouth" and on it's chest. 03 is planned to be the most powerful of the 3 projects. 03 will be piloted by a single person.


	3. MPCC FILE 3: SUBJECT 1131954

**SUBJECT #:** 1131954

 **AGGRESSIVENESS:** Medium

 **SIZE CLASS:** Leviathan

 **STATUS:** Alive

 **DESCRIPTION:** 1131954 is a massive, 365 meter tall reptilian lifeform. 1131954 is bipedal, with grey scales and a row of dorsal spines running down it's back and tail. A creature of immense power, 1131954 is able to fire what is described by Dr. as "a radioactive heat ray" out of it's maw. Blue in color, the ray's temperature is estimated to be 120000000 degrees Celsius and has a range of at least several thousand meters. The ray seems to be connected to the dorsal spines, as they glow blue while the ray "charges" and as it fires. 1131954 displays astounding physical strength, having been observed throwing other subjects of it's size. 1131954 has been shown to have regenerative abilities, healing from major injuries within minutes. 1131954 is theorized to be having nuclear fission going on in it's body constantly, giving it the energy it needs to survive, as it has not ever been witnessed eating or drinking. 1131954 has shown exceptional problem solving and tactical intelligence in it's battles with other subjects. Dr. theorizes that 1131954 attacks beings that have the potential to radically alter the ecosystem of the planet. While the true intentions of 1131954 are unclear, Dr. _'s theory is supported by the fact that 1131954 has only been observed engaging subjects that are alien in origin.

 **CONTAINMENT:** Due to it's size and power, 1131954 is unable to be contained. It is under constant surveillance and is tracked by GPS. 1131954 tends to wander the world's oceans, though it seems to favor the south Pacific.

 **TIMELINE:**

 **November 15th, 1985 23:36:** 1331954 is discovered by radar in the south pacific. 1131954 is the first leviathan class creature recorded, panicked by the size of the subject, the MPCC organizes an attack. Aircraft carriers, battleships and submarines are deployed.

 **November 16th, 1985 00:45:** MPCC forces engage 1131954. Subject is under heavy bombardment

 **November 16th, 1985 01:07:** Subject unfazed by bombardment and ignores the attack, continues swimming north. MPCC forces retreat.

 **November 16th, 1985 01:20:** MPCC organizes a plan to attack 1131954 with maser tanks as it passes by a nearby island.

 **November 16th, 1985 02:12:** Maser tanks successfully hit 1131954, subject changes course and is heading towards the island. Maser tanks continue firing as ordered

 **November 16th, 1985 02:16:** 1131954 surfaces. Maser tanks continue firing, subject has suffered no injuries

 **November 16th, 1985 02:17:** 1131954 fires an atomic ray, destroying the entire maser battalion in one swoop with it' continuous blast

 **November 16th, 1985 02:20:** Nuclear warhead of approximately 10 megatons is detonated approximately 100 meters away from target

 **November 16th, 1985 02:35:** The blast has cleared, 1131954 is still standing, it is unknown if the warhead inflicted any injuries. Subject leaves the ruined island and disappears back into the ocean

 **April 27th, 1997 13:38:** 1131954 engages subject 112007 in Indonesia

 **April 27th, 1997 14:05:** 1131954 destroys subject 112007 via atomic blast to cranium

 **April 30th, 1997 11:47:** 1131954 engages subject 022208 in Northern Antarctica

 **April 30th, 1997 12:22:** 1131954 destroys subject 022208 via atomic blast to the chest

 **July 28th, 2013 17:55** 1131954 engages subject 073289 off the coast of New York City, destroying 073289 within a minute


End file.
